Lily (o la interminable lucha de un corazón enamorado)
by Effy19
Summary: A veces parece que la vida se burla de nosotros y nos hace jugarretas. Parece que La vida o el destino, a decido poner a prueba a Lily Potter, quien se a enamorada de su mejor amiga. Sin embargo las cosas no serán tan fáciles como parece.


**LILY**

_"Todo el mundo debería, tener un amor verdadero. Y Por lo menos deberia durar tanto como su vida... O era algo asi._  
><em>Yo creo que deberias luchar por el mas que por cualquier otra cosa"<em>

_Lily Potter_

* * *

><p>Ni siquiera sabía, si estando sobria hubiese tenido la fuerza suficiente para hacer algo como esto .Ni siquiera sabía si también estaba de acuerdo. Solo sabía, que mi corazón latía desesperadamente, solo podía sentir el calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo . El contacto de su piel sobre mi piel, sus pequeños ojos color verde jade ahora brillaban más que nunca como una hermosa joya, el sonrojo cursaba sus mejillas ocultaban sus pecas que todo el tiempo, secretamente, me parecían una perfecta constelación de estrellas. Mordió su labio inferior, y aferro sus manos fuertemente a mi cintura. También tenía miedo. No lo negaba, yo también lo sentía, pero quería hacerlo. Desde hacía tanto tiempo quería besar sus labios, que los pocos milímetros de los que ahora me encontraba de estos, me parecían kilómetros interminables.<br>Y entonces, me decidí y la bese…. 

* * *

><p><strong>1 septiembre 2019<strong>

Observe alrededor como es que los árboles, las montañas y los animales se van quedando atrás, mientras el tren avanza sin detenerse. Su última y única parada era Hogwarts. El colegio de magia y hechicería al que asistiría los próximos siete años de mi vida, era al colegio al que mis abuelos habían asistido, al que mis padres, tíos, primos y hermanos lo habían hecho y ahora era mi turno. La ultima Weasley de esta generación, la última Potter Weasley en pisar Hogwarts.  
>Sinceramente esperaba asistir a Gryffindor, igual que papá, mamá y mis hermanos. Pero, aunque mis padres me habían dicho que ellos estarían orgullosos de cualquiera que fuese mi casa, yo sí que esperaba que fuese la casa de los leones.<p>

Hagrid, aquel enorme gigante. Nos llamó a todos los de primer año, Rosie se despidió de mi con un abrazo, James y Albus asintieron ambos al unísono con la cabeza y el segundo susurro un; "te veo más tarde".

Fuimos en los botes, yo sentada junto a Hugo, mi primo, y Alice Longbottom y otro chico con el que Hugo iba charlando como si nada. Más pronto de lo que me imaginaba, estábamos todos en el castillo escuchando lo que el profesor Longbottom nos decía, sobre las reglas del castillo y sobre las casas, que serían nuestro segundo hogar durante nuestra estancia en Hogwarts.  
>Cuando él se fue, note a una chica de largo cabello rubio platinado, rizado. Alejada del grupo de cuarenta y tantos niños y niñas. Me acerque a ella sin temor alguno, como el que solo un niño puede tener. La salude y comencé a hablar con ella.<br>Su nombre era Athenea McCartney, era la única chica en una familia numerosa de cinco hermanos mayores. Todos asistieron a importantes escuelas muggles y sus padres estaban muy orgullosos sin embargo, Athenea era la excepción de ello. Había inflado a uno de sus hermanos como un globo, luego de que este le quitara la cabeza a todas sus muñecas, debía tener unos 10 años. Me conto, que ese mismo día llegaron unos tipos que se encargaron de desinflar a su hermano, y junto al profesor Longbottom, habían hablado con sus padres sobre Hogwarts y el mundo de los magos.  
>Sus padres, no estaban muy felices de que ese le estuviera pasando a ella pero aceptaron.<p>

Y aquí estaba, vistiendo un uniforme de Hogwarts como cualquier otro, sin embargo este realmente no era así. La tela brillaba más, sus zapatos eran diferentes a los de todos. Era como si lo hubiese comprado todo en el callejón Diagon y luego lo hubiesen mandado a mejorar.  
>Cuando entramos al gran comedor. Pude ver las cuatro mesas a mi alrededor y como todos mis primos, estaban distribuidos estratégicamente, por alguna extraña razón, en cada una de ellas.<br>Hugo tomo fuertemente mi mano, y esperamos.  
>Fueron llamando niños, en orden alfabético hasta que fue el turno de Alice.<br>─Una Longbottom─. Dijo el sombrero. Después de una larga pausa, grito─; Hufflepuff─. Alice, bajo de un salto y corrió a la mesa de los tejones donde, ya la esperaba con muchos aplausos.

Luego fue el turno de Athenea. Yo le dedique una gran sonrisa y alce ambos pulgares, deseándole ánimos. A mi lado Hugo negó con la cabeza, y yo en respuesta le di un ligero codazo en las costillas.  
>Luego de un largo rato, el sombrero de igual forma grito:<br>─!Hufflepuff!─. Y la mesa, volvió a gritar emocionada.  
>Ella me sonrió y yo lo hice de vuelta.<br>Al fin se llegó mi turno.  
>Me senté sobre el banquillo, estaba un poco mareada. Y sentir tantas miradas sobre mí, hizo que las palmas de las manos me comenzaran a sudar. Cuando pusieron el sombrero en mi cabeza; sentí frio.<p>

─!O vamos!─exclamo el-. Otra Potter Weasley ─pude escuchar que chasqueaba. Por un segundo creí que me diría como al tío Ron; "Ya sé dónde te pondré, Gryffindor". Estaba casi lista para vestir los colores de la casa de los leones cuando el comenzó a hablar nuevamente─. Veo un gran futuro para ti, eres fuerte, valiente, pero ambicionaras algo por lo que muchos han muerto en el pasado. Suerte niña ─me susurro. Y yo no pude evitar sin más, quedarme pasmada.

─Slytherin! ─grito a la audiencia. Nadie sabía que decir, se escuchaba el silencio sepulcral, y entonces no se quien comenzó a aplaudir, y otros pocos más se le unieron, sin embargo era un eco en la vacío.  
>Camine a la mesa de las serpientes, aun aturdida. Pude sentir unas cuantas palmadas en mi espalda, y una sonrisa de un chico rubio del que apenas preste atención.<p>

Hugo fue enviado a Gryffindor como era de esperarse, y la ceremonia termino.  
>La directora repitió las reglas, y el gran banquete del que todos hablaban se hizo presente frente a mis ojos, pero ya no tenía hambre. Ni un poco. Las palabras del sombrero no dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza: "ambicionaras algo por lo que muchos han muerto en el pasado. Suerte niña".<p> 


End file.
